Lucky
by Akenomyosei
Summary: He had the devil's luck, and regardless if he knew it or not, it paved the road he walked on.


**I was inspired to write this after looking up some One Piece theories about the void century and the three ancient weapons. And I figured I'd write something before I go on vacation. If you don't want to read my long winded explanation, then feel free to scroll down to the actual story. **

**I wanted to makd my own "revised copy" of the theories I read, and this is what I came up with. This is a more condensed version of what I read, so if you don't know the full one, I suggest you check it out at **_ **forum**topic-793347/theory-one-piece._** It has pictures too!**

**Please keep in mind that most of the theory below is not my own words but I did add to it, especially the part about the number 8, that was all me. So since I sited my source, it doesn't count as plagiarism, right? I hope not. Besides, I agreed with everything that was stated in the forum anyway, so why change it?**

**The void century occurred about 800 years ago and no one seems to really know what happened aside from the Gorosei. They are the five most powerful men in the world and they run the World Government. They also appeared not to have aged in at least 20 years, this hints that they have probably have been around longer than any normal human could have lived. Especial since they are so paranoid about the Ancient Kingdom's secrets getting out.**

**From what we as readers know Professor Clover, knew a little about the Ancient Kingdom, but he told us that in that time there was once stood a prosperous and advanced kingdom that ruled over the ocean. **

**As we know, the planet major four seas, east, west, north, and south, each were separated by the Red Line and the Grand Line. The kingdom saw Red Line and Grand Line as an obstacle because they have been preventing people from traveling from one sea to another, thus preventing them from reaching its full prosperity as well. So they came up with a solution to the problem. The project was to eliminating the Red Line and Grand Line to fuse the 4 seas into one big ocean, the united ocean. They called it the project of "One Piece". In order to do so, they started to build some weapons which would be strong enough to destroy the red line (later called Ancient Weapons). **

**The trick is to destroy a spot where every sea on the planet (north, west, east, south, grand line, new world, and calm belt) could meet in one place. Instead of there being one however, there were two. The two spots are Reverse Mountain and Mariejoa/Fishman Island.**

**However, the 20 kingdoms that were ruled under the Ancient Kingdom felt threated by this plan, so they attacked the kingdom to make sure that the project wasn't completed. The kingdom eventually fell to them and the World Government was formed. **

**The Ancient Kingdom had anticipated their downfall. Before the war begun they had carved historical notes on poneglyphs and hid them throughout the world, along with the weapons they've built. They really wanted to make sure that their desire wouldn't die in case of anything bad happened to them. The World Government was mad with this fact and completely prohibit any form of poneglyph deciphering. But it's too late, the will has been passing through ages since then… silently waiting for someone to receive the message. **

**800 years has passed, a pirate named Roger successfully reach Raftel and discovered the true history. He knows exactly what to do, but unfortunately his body didn't allow him to… he had this incurable disease, remember? Whereas the project needs a lot of power and time to complete, 2 things that Roger didn't have that time.**

**Therefore, he decided to create The Golden Age of Piracy instead, hoping that there will appear someone who is strong and righteous enough to complete the project in his place.**

**I remember my English teacher telling my class to look up the significance of the number 8 for a book we were reading. It turns out that it fits into the 800 years later thing too. In the bible, the number 8 means new beginnings. So I find it too coincidental that about 800 years later, Luffy was born. And let's be honest, whenever you read a manga, the main character is usual the one that becomes the "chosen one" that will bring about a new age.**

**We can only confirm two of the three ancient weapons, Pluton and Poseidon. But what of the third? Uranus hasn't been confirmed yet, and I'm willing to bet it's Luffy. Madam Shirley's prediction showed Luffy destroying Fishman Island, which would be destroyed if "Project One Piece" were to happen. We know that the weapons are to destroy the world, so even if you don't believe that Luffy is the weapon, evidence points to him unleashing something. Also, and this could have nothing to do with it, but Luffy is very destructive by nature. That could be some of Oda's hints that Luffy will trigger or at least play a major part in the World Governments downfall. Well, other than the fact that he's the main character of the show.**

**Now this is all theory, but I think it makes sense. But I just know that Oda has some random curve ball to throw at us, so until this theory is proven wrong, I'm going to choses to believe it.**

**Well, now that my introduction is longer than the story, I think now's a great time to stop rambling and geeking-out.**

* * *

_Lucky_

As a small child, he survived any and all dangers his grandfather threw at him. He lived to tell Makino all about his training sessions and how scary they were when she was patching his bruised and battered form up after every incident. Makino was certain that not even an adult would have been able to withstand what Luffy went through, but she was happy that he always returned home to her alive; her constant praying for him always seemed to be rewarded. Yes, God seemed to favor her little "future captain." And she would never be able to thank Him enough for his hard work.

The years passed and he grew stronger and stronger before her eyes. Yet miraculously he had no scars to really show it. She didn't think her first-aid skills were that good, surely some of those wounds would have left something, anything. She supposed she should be happy that he would remain blemish free, that way his body would forever retain that innocent, pure, look to it.

"It was strange." She mused as she changed the boy's bandage around his eye. The one self-inflicted wound was the one to finally leave a scar, but no other wounds survived to tell the tale.

The hat came into his possession, then Ace and Sabo and even those mountain bandits came into his life, and Makino saw her "future captain" less. But old habits die hard and she continued to pray for his wellbeing.

His 17th birthday arrived much too quickly, but Makino knew that he simply couldn't wait any longer. She had seen him grow up and she was glad that he remained unchanged for the most part. His lone scar stretched wide to keep up with his radiant smile as his tiny boat sailed away. She knew that he would change the world someday and she would continue to pray for his wellbeing.

His luck never seemed to run out.

The small band of pirates were well aware of their captain's unnatural luck. Zoro and Sanji figured that out when lightning shot out of the sky just to save his sorry ass from decapitation.

The crew often wondered if it was Luffy's luck that caused him to meet them, that saved all of them. A good majority of the crew would have died if he had just come along a day later. It was a thought that made them shiver slightly. But they had faith that whatever it was that drew Luffy to them, it would continue to keep him safe incase that they weren't around. Because for some reason, something didn't want him to die.

Luffy knew he was lucky. How lucky, he wasn't totally sure, but he knew that things eventually worked out in his favor.

The Grand Line proved to be more of a challenge than he originally anticipated. It was fun and the adventures they went on were awesome, but it seemed like after every new battle, his family was getting off worse and worse each time an enemy came around. His luck made everything right in the end, but sometimes it seemed that it was cutting it too close for the people around him.

He invented new moves to compensate for the tougher enemies. They were risky and he couldn't completely control them, but everything would work out in the end. His luck would make sure his crew survived, even when his skills weren't up to par or when he was just about ready to pass out before the fight was really over.

He started to get a feel for how his luck really worked sometime after Buggy almost killed him. It always seemed like something was pointing him it the right direction, that something was guiding his every move. It made him feel like he wasn't in control of his life sometimes, but it usually worked out and he got over the feeling very quickly whenever his nakama were around. How could he be mad at something if it lead him to such a wonderful family?

If Luffy didn't understand how his luck _really_ worked before, he certainly did now. He found out the hard way that his luck only worked for him and him alone. It wasn't protecting his family like it did for him. No, it didn't care who took his place, as long as he got out alive. Seeing his brother get punched through the chest really made that clear.

His friends, his nakama, his family, they were all just lucky that they weren't killed in their brushes with danger before his revelation. His luck wasn't protecting them when he couldn't, it was protecting him.

He knew now that he had taken his own luck for granted. He never wanted to loose anyone again, he was weak, and his skills weren't up to par with what the world demanded. But he could become stronger, he had to. And he knew just the way to do it.

* * *

**And done~**

**I hope you liked it!**

**And before I forget I wanted to add something to the story, but since I wasn't sure how, I figured I'd mention it here.**

**This is all just my own speculation, but has anyone else ever noticed that Luffy gets a new visible scar a little bit before something life changing happens to him. If I remember correctly, Luffy never cared much about becoming a pirate until Shanks came along (or was it he never cared about becoming pirate king but he wanted to be a pirate, I can't remember) and it was only after he cut himself that he got his hat. The other instance was after The War of the Best, Luffy finally realized that he wasn't strong enough.**

**And finally, I just wanted to add one more thing onto the theory. The point of this piece was to show that I think that the "spirits of the fallen kingdom" chose Luffy to continue the project. That's why he always seems to make it out alive. Did you pick up on that? Or was I not clear? I'd love to know your take on it.**

**Now that I think about it… Luffy is very lucky. Since he has a shipwright that memorized Pluton's blueprints. An archeologist that can actually read the messages. Not to mention most, if not all of the crew's dreams could be completed if One Piece was actually what I think it is. Hmm, this is more complicated than I originally intended this story to be.**

**And one more thing! And I mean it this time… **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


End file.
